


Third-Degree Stubble Burns

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Stubble Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott leaned over, craning his neck as he tried to get a better look at the back of Stiles’ neck. “Dude, what’s up with your neck?” He reached out to poke the weird looking rash that was peeking out from under the plaid collar. (Spoilers: It's not a rash. Not really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third-Degree Stubble Burns

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by these lovely sketches by cofie](http://littlecofiegirl.tumblr.com/post/54795406051/bed-hair-3)

Before Scott could even greet him, Stiles held a hand up and muttered, “Don’t talk. 20 pages, 10 minutes.” His eyes moved swiftly over the text in front of him, trying his best to finish the required reading before the professor came in. In fact, the speed with which his best friend’s eyes were moving was kind of making Scott’s head spin. 

 

Wondering if Stiles was even understanding the words, Scott sat down in the empty seat next to the man. He was in the process of digging out a pen from his messy backpack when Stiles smacked the textbook close with a happy noise. “Ha!  _Just_ in time! I rock!”

 

"Ahan." Scott replied, voice colored with amusement. "Do I wanna know why you didn’t manage to finish the reading in time?" He couldn’t stop himself from grinning impishly when Stiles’ ears turned pink and he stared with great determination at the whiteboard. "I guess your study date with Derek went beyond the course syllabus then huh?" He teased, gently elbowing Stiles.

 

The blush spread down Stiles’ neck as he flapped his hands at Scott. “Dude! Shut up!” He hissed, looking torn between amusement and mortification. Ha, as  _if_ Scott was going to stop! He had 3 years of teasing to make up for! “It wasn’t like that.”

 

"Suuuuuuure." He drawled, grinning lecherously. "I remember my study dates with Allison." Hell, they’d had one just last one. Scott almost got distracted at the memory but quickly regained his focus. "Not that I want details or anything, cause I  _really_ don’t but how was it?”

 

It was hard not to feel happy for his best friend when he had that besotted look in his eyes. Of all the people, Scott had never expected Stiles to fall for Derek, and vice versa! But here they were, second year in college and the couple going a year strong. “Nice. Great. He actually helped me prep for one of my test’s before-“

 

Scott immediately held up a hand up, not wanting  _any_ more information beyond that. There were some things he just  _didn’t_ want to know. “Say no more, I think I get the picture.” Boy howdy he could if the hickey’s right under Stiles’ shirt collar were anything to go by.

 

Huh… actually… Scott leaned over, craning his neck as he tried to get a better look at the back of Stiles’ neck. “Dude, what’s up with your neck?” He reached out to poke the weird looking rash that was peeking out from under the plaid collar.

 

"My neck?" Stiles asked, hand flying up to cover the pink skin. "I dunno! What’s it look like?"

 

Pursing his lips together, Scott tugged the shirt collar back just enough to get a better look. “It kinda looks like a rash? Kinda like… oh come  _on_.” He groaned, letting go of Stiles’ shirt to give him a pained look. “How did you mana- no wait, I don’t even want to  _know_   **how**  you got Derek to give you third-degree stubble burns on your back.”

 

"Don’t diss on my boo." Stiles grumbled, smacking his pen against Scott’s hand. "Or the fact that I’m his favorite pillow."

 

"What part of ‘I don’t want to know about your love life’ is hard to understand?" Scott asked plaintively, ignoring the few odd looks they were getting. 

 

Stiles smirked at him, flipping his notebook open. “Nothing. Except where I still remember playing messenger boy for you and Allison during highschool. You  _do_ remember some of the things you made me say to her right?”

 

Yep, yep he does. Scott can’t help but blanch because that probably means that Stiles is going to drag his revenge out for a long while. As the professor marches in, Scott prays that Stiles won’t _ever_ over share details about his sex life with Derek. Or else Scott is going to go out, buy bleach and attempt to wash his brain with it. 

 

—

 

Smacking the bottle of cold cream into Derek’s hand, Stiles sauntered into their shared apartment. “ _You_ are going to put that on my back because  _you_ are the one responsible for giving me beard burn  _so bad_ that I couldn’t sit in my class all day.”

 

The werewolf smiled, pleased and smug in a way that made Stiles point a finger at him. “And before you even think it, no that wasn’t in any way, shape or form a reference to the sex we had last night. Not directly anyways.”

 

"I’m sorry." Derek offered in a tone that meant the wasn’t sorry at all, arm sliding around Stiles’ waist as he guided him into the bedroom. It made Stiles grumble half heartedly even as the werewolf began to tug his shirts off, much to Derek’s increased amusement. 


End file.
